


Flirt with me using chemistry.

by rayfelle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayfelle/pseuds/rayfelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The most that Verde could remember was the Arcobaleno getting together to celebrate the return of their adult bodies and then a lot of alcohol. After that there was only blackness and a severe headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirt with me using chemistry.

If this was hell then God had a shitty sense of humor, Verde thought as he opened his eyes and noted his missing glasses. His head hurt like a bitch and it was far too hot for his liking. Not to mention the lack of knowledge of where he was and what was going on, including the lack of memories about yesterday evening.

The most that he could remember was the Arcobaleno getting together to celebrate the return of their adult bodies and then a lot of alcohol. After that there was only blackness and a severe headache. Never will he drink again, not when it’s Skull who had been in charge of getting the booze. Or Viper, actually.

He sits up on the bed he’s been sleeping in until now and groans low, muttering curses under his breath and promising a painful revenge to whoever spiked his damn drinks. Verde was not known for being able to hold his alcohol, so he had avoided everything overly strong yesterday. Logically, he should still remember yesterday and he _should_ be able to recall where the hell he was and how the fuck he had wound up whenever _here_ was.

Verde finds his glasses soon enough, placed on the small table next to the bed. Now that he could actually _see_ , the world no longer made out of pixels, he looks around the rather clean room. Nothing too fancy, probably a hotel room. Though, when his eyes fall on the lump besides him in the, as he had noticed just now, king size bed Verde rises one eyebrow and mouths two words – _the fuck._

It’s not every day that you find yourself naked, with a hangover, your ass hurting like shit and next to a naked Reborn, after all. Verde was a smart man; he could connect the dots pretty fast.

…

It takes exactly three days and five hours for Reborn to find the underground lair Verde is hiding in this time. This one is a little better guarded though, harder to get into and more like a maze than the other ones he had been in before. It was painfully obvious that the last thing Verde wanted to do was meet Reborn.

“Those doors were locked for a reason, you buffoon. As well as the traps, in case you didn’t notice.” Verde greets his unwanted guest the moment he steps inside the room Verde had chosen to be in today. “Then again, you can never get a clue.”

A snort is all that he receives as an answer and soon he is forced to look at the ugly face of the world’s number one hitman – Reborn. Verde had hoped that the man would fail to find him this fast, or find him at all actually, but fate didn’t seem to be on his side anymore. It had deserted him on the bloody night of the damned party when he got piss drunk and slept with _Reborn_ , of all people. Even Colonnello would have been a better choice. Hell, he’d rather have gone with _Skull_.

They stare at each other for a moment and then the hitman is first to talk, eye slightly narrowed and voice dripping with annoyance, “Why the hell did I wake up alone?”

“Because.” Is all that Verde answers him before turning away from the man. He had a cure for the common cold to find and had no time to answer stupid questions about mistakes done in the state of being drunk. Maybe he could find a new virus while searching for a cure and get Reborn infected? That would be sort of fun, he supposed.

“That’s not a damn answer. And I will have you know that I have blackmail photos so you better be good, _Verpyon_.” Reborn whispers against his ear and a chuckle soon follows. The voice alone makes shivers run down Verde’s spine, shivers that do things to his body that Verde can’t decide if he likes or not.

Before the scientist can even think of something to answer Reborn with, the hitman is long gone and there are distinct sounds of his traps being blown up flowing through the door of his room. There are a couple of things going around in Verde’s head right now, but the one that seems to stand out the most is – _I am so fucked and what pictures was he talking about?_

…

The next time they have the pleasure to meet is when Verde is stupid enough to leave his own lair again. This time it had been a simple convention of scientists, so he had been sure Reborn, or anyone else that he might know, would _not_ be there. But fate seemed to like fucking with him just for the fun of it because the one man that was standing at the entrance of the hotel room where the stupid thing was organized was Re-fucking-born.

“I don’t care, I don’t want to know, fuck off.” Verde grumbles under his breath as he walks past the cause of all his head (and ass) aches. He had a boring lecture about the new discovers in the field of flames to get to and he wasn’t about to miss it, even though he already knew all of what the guy was about to tell and even more.

However, a hand stops him in his tracks and when Verde turns around to glare at the asshole that was slowly turning his life into hell a hand is on his mouth and preventing him from damning Reborn to seven hells and back.

“Now, you come with me, make no noise and maybe the whole population of you science nerd friends won’t see pictures of you sucking me off. Deal?” there is a deadly smirk on Reborn’s lips and a glint in his eyes that don’t sit well with Verde. He knows that look all too well. He had seen it plenty of times in the past and knew that it was not a good thing when it was directed on his persona.

But now he had a choice to make – preserve his image in the science society or his damn pride and honor? In the end, it wasn’t a hard choice to make.

…

“I hate you, I hate the devil woman that gave birth to you, I hate your damn lizard and I hate each and every one of your ancestors. The second I build a time machine I will go back to past and make sure you are never born, arse.” Verde hisses the second his mouth is free of the gag and he can talk again.

The hotel room was one of the best but Verde was never one to care about looks and he didn’t really want to do it at this particular moment. It was bad enough that Reborn had tied and gagged him up but now that the hitman had been so _kind_ to inform him about what happened that one bloody night Verde wanted nothing more than to shoot himself in the head. Or Reborn. Reborn was a better choice, yeah.

To his surprise, however, Reborn didn’t say anything back to him, just walked around the room and slowly pulled off his jacket, threw it on the back of a chair and then placed his fedora on one of the tables scattered around the room. Verde didn’t like this; he did not like this at all. The hitman was too quiet and he was undressing.  That could only mean one thing – his ass was in danger of being violated. _Again_.

But there was nothing that he could do, not when he was tied up like this, not to mention the fact that he pretty much sucked balls in the hand-to-hand fighting field. Sure, he could kick some ass when he had a syringe in hand, filled with some poison, and would then use it in an incredible speed. But this was Reborn he was up against – the fucking number one hitman.

“Now then,” the hitman suddenly says, turning fully towards his captive and then smirks, “I want to hear those lovely, humiliating gasps of yours again.”

…

It is later that week when Verde is finally back in his own laboratory, ass still sore and male pride wounded seriously, that he suddenly halts the experiment that he had been doing and stares into space as a realization comes to him – _he didn’t exactly hate Reborn doing that to him._

It was a strange realization. A truly strange one, since in all the years that Verde had known Reborn his feelings towards the other could be easily described in the few emotions such as hate, anger and annoyance. So for him to feel anything else, something that _was not_ those three emotions, meant that Verde felt _something_ towards the mysterious hitman.

While it wasn’t love or even like, Verde was in denial about anything that absurd, he had developed some sort of _attraction_ towards he said asshole of a man, that much he was ready to admit. In no way did it mean that he will now lie on a bed naked and let Reborn do whatever the hell he wanted to do with him. Oh no, Verde refused to do something like that even with the threat of his life soon ending.

He sighs and leans back onto his chair and throws a grumpy look at his pet – his life just got ten times shittier with the help of one stupid realization. Still, it will take some time for him to come in terms with both himself and the now constant visits of Reborn at random moments but, perhaps, one day Verde will be ok with it. Though, that day is yet to come.

Verde sighs and reaches for his phone, dreading the consequences of what he is about to do. With a frown on his face he dials Reborn’s number and waits for the hitman to pick up. When the man does so the scientists doesn’t give him the time to reply and simply says, “Flirt with me using chemistry and maybe I’ll let you do me again.”

With that he hangs up, tosses the phone somewhere far away and asks Keiman to get the things needed to continue the experiment. 


End file.
